Tormak vs. Terabyte vs. Jay
Amset-Ra: Have yourself a merry little battle... Bring your strength and might... From now on your opponents will be out of sight... Dr. Inferno: I've had enough of this. Ogel, go get Dr. Brains! Ogel: Right! Moments later... Brains: It seems to be a case of Grundalitis. Ogel and Dr. Inferno: Grundalitis?! Brains: I will need to quarantine him. Brains starts to leave with Amset-Ra. Amset-Ra: Doctor, get your hands off of me, NOWNOWNOWNOWNOW, NOWNOWNOWNOW! They both exit. Soon, Brains returns to the mines. Duke: Where you been? Rex: Our party is about to start! Doc: In fact, it started about five minutes ago. Brains: Nooooo... Terabyte: Welcome, all, to Amset-Ra's Fighting Rubiks Pyramid! This is the last Round 1 match of Season 1! Your announcer today will be Terabyte. Your fighter, Terabyte. Your predictor, guess who, Terabyte. Your referee... SHOCKING TWIST! It's the ingenius Terabyte! Sir Fangar: Unfair! He's exalting himself more than even I dared! Terabyte: In fact, I'm the first minifigure since Pharaoh Hotep to assume four roles at once. Wyldstyle: Three things: 1: I got my hair back! 2: What's Hotep up to now? 3: WHY ARE YOU ANNOUNCING?! Terabyte: Three responses: 1: Excellent! 2: He's building a cactus snowman for a reason that's beyond me. 3: Amset-Ra's not here, so I'm free to do whatever I want. In the Red Corner is Tony the Tiger covered in ashes! Tormak: They're grrrrrrrreat! *ahem* My brick-built heart burns with rage within me... Rage against your insult... Rage against Flinx's taking the last cookie... Rage against my opponents... My rage will cease once I have won. Terabyte: In the Green Corner is the ingenius Terabyte! Asymmetrical mathematical superiority beats "tiger and ninja" any day! In the Yellow Corner is the ninja of lightning who ought to be in the Blue Corner, Jay! Jay: You ought to be in no corner! Terabyte: I predict that Terabyte will win. Fight! Tormak: You will find that multitasking is harder than it looks. Terabyte: Ha! Says you and what army? Tormak: Says me and this army. Terabyte: Tormak has summoned 19 tigers! Only twenty against one? The odds are extremely unfavorable for you, as you're disqualified for bringing in outside fighters! Tormak: Says you and what army? Terabyte: Says me and the army of one! Jay: Not if I can help it! SPIN-JIT-SUUUUUUU! Terabyte: Argh! Jay has short-circuited my mech. That doesn't matter, as my blaster is still fully functionable! CRASH! Jay: What happened? Did he break the fourth wall? Tormak: No. My Shadow Blazer fell on him because I rigged the arena before the fight! Gigglebyte: You. Are. Disqualified!! Hey, what happened to my name? Surtatb2007, I'm gonna hack your computer for that! Surtatb2007: Impossible. You'd have to get past my complex laser security to get to it. Terabyte: Hmph. Zort! BLIPBLIPBLIPBLIPBLIP Tormak: What? I seem to be pixellated. Shatter! Terabyte: Tormak is out! Now it's your turn, Jay! Strike strike strike! You're out! Jay: It doesn't work that way, Terry. Terry: Yay! I'm finally back! Terabyte: No you aren't. Jay: My NRG is increasing... A HUNDREDFOLD!!! ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Terabyte: YAZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZ! Jay: YES!! I won! Blip! Jay: Huh? In the place of Terabyte is an 8-bit ghost. Jay: M-Morro? But I thought I beat you! ???: I am Terabyte. You've only destroyed my motherboard. Now you have to take out my hard drive, which won't be easy, because of these random orbiting NES sprites! Slam slam slam! Jay: Ugh... You win... this time... Terabyte: Technically, I've won! Well, I'm off to go to Round 2, the wonderful Round 2 of winners... Amset-Ra is in a bed, singing Grundal carols. An Anubis Guard enters. Anubis Guard: It's a bit early to be singing Grundal carols, wouldn't you say? Amset-Ra: Have yourself... a merry little Christmas in July... Anubis Guard: I understand. The Anubis Guard leaves. Anubis Guard: Ogel, go back to your prison, GOGOGOGOGO, GOGOGOGO! Ogel: Fine... Ogel leaves. Ogel: (from the prison) Now bring me a key to free me, now bring me a key to free me, now bring me a key to free me, and bring it right now! Anubis Guard: Sigh... The Crystal Sweeper, with Rex at the wheel, sweeps up the Anubis Guard and the camera, ending the transmission. It can be assumed that Rex got Grundalitis. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you like Tormak vs. Terabyte vs. Jay? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles